


Breached

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Divergent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, allusions to past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: Canon Divergence from episode 136----------------------------"You feel so tense," she whispered, resting her forehead to his. "Can I help?"
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 258





	Breached

Persephone leaned back against the wall that split down the center of the large bathing pool, separating them, and sighed. A few wispy bits of hair toppled down from the massive pile of curls atop her head as she glanced at the structure behind her. This was _not_ what she had in mind when she urged him to join her. 

"You know, I really don't mind if you're on this side," she tried.

"I really don't think I'd be a good host if I were on your side," Hades countered with a grin as he sank deep into the hot water until only his face remained above the steaming surface. He needed a minute to find his peace. It wasn't every day that a beautiful woman somehow hustled him into sharing a bath with her, much less a beautiful woman that he was in love with. He knew she had feelings for him too — she'd told him so once, not to mention their little make-out session on the side of his corporate building — but, certainly, she wanted him dead. He could see the headlines now: _King of the Underworld, dead after 2000 years from cardiac arrest!_ — what other reason could she possibly have for being so insistent about this? Nothing else really made sense.

"I thought you said you'd always be on my side," she tried again, wondering why was he so reluctant. Was it really so bad of her to want to be near him? He'd had no issue with sharing a bed with her, and this was clearly a communal bath. Why else would it be so big? 

Her brow furrowed when she received no reply. Sometimes he didn't give her the answer she wanted, but it was very unlike him to ignore her outright. She stood from the water and called his name. Still nothing. It would probably be best to check on him. As a precaution. In case something was wrong.

She rose to the top of the wall and peered over, catching a view of the god below. He couldn't hear her, she realized, or see her for that matter. His ears were completely submerged and his eyes were covered with a washcloth. A chill shivered through her naked body, the cooler air causing her skin to prickle. She already missed the warmth and was about to float back down, until a little idea began to take root in her mind. Would it be worth it? She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she made her decision.

Quickly, and carefully, she lifted herself over the barrier's ledge, praying she wouldn't be caught in the act. How embarrassing that would be! For a moment, she considered taking the fast way down, letting gravity take it's course, and just drop. But the bath wasn't that deep and the wall was fairly high. Hades would already be upset with her for breaching their privacy; she couldn't imagine what he'd do if she hurt herself, especially after that last incident at The Beach. He was always so concerned for her safety. Which is why Persephone made her way down gently instead.

The heat stung pleasantly as she immersed herself in the emerald green water, sinking until it fully covered her chest. Even after getting settled, the king still hadn't moved. Should she wait for him to notice her? Or maybe touch him? She didn't really want to startle him, but that seemed unavoidable. Just to be safe, she flicked her wet fingers at his face, sprinkling him with tiny droplets.

He flinched as little, unexpected flecks of water speckled his cheeks and jaw. Clearly, someone was wanting his attention and was willing to break the rules of the boundary to get it. He pushed the cloth from his eyes with his gaze trained to the top of the wall where he expected to see his frustratingly attractive houseguest, but she wasn't there. "You ok?" he called.

"I don't like what Zeus said," she admitted.

**_"KORE!"_** Hades squawked, jerking back from her so fast that his feet slipped on the marble floor of the bath, plunging him under the water with a splash.

_"My hair!"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

They sat awkwardly with their backs to the wall, less than an arms length between them. Hades frowned deeply as he watched, unblinking, the small ripples that shuddered away from his trembling body. He was practically vibrating with anxiety and indignation, his crossed arms doing nothing to help hold him together. This was _not_ the plan. His mouth drew even tighter.

Limp, drenched hair created a curtain around Persephone, shielding her from the irritation that radiated from the god beside her. She was definitely contrite for upsetting him, but couldn't bring herself to apologise for it. She wasn't sorry for wanting to be with him. "I'm not using you," she said instead, her tone low, but firm. "You know that, right?"

He stayed silent for several seconds, looking at her from the corner of his eye, waiting to be sure his voice was more stable than his nerves. "Yeah," he finally answered, and it was true. He was very unhappy with her just now, but he'd been used enough times in his life to know what it felt like. He never felt that way with her. Not even once. "Try not to let him get to you. He only said that to hurt me because I'm not cooperating."

"I'm sorry you two are fighting because of me." She slowly scooted closer until she was able to lean against his bicep as an affectionate gesture. Immediately, somehow, he stiffened even more at the contact. "You're so tense," she whispered.

"Aa-m I?!" Hades' voice cracked, high-pitched, like a pubescent teenager. 

"Can I help?" She glanced up at him and casually placed her hand on his thigh — dangerously close to the crease of his groin. 

"Uhhhhhhhh..." He stared down into the jewel-toned water, right where her hand was resting on his leg. Even though he couldn't actually see it, he was convinced that he could. The longer they sat together, the more his body betrayed him, in a rather obvious and personally horrifying way, but the eventual pain of denied release would be well worth it, so long as she never found out. 

"I just feel like I should do something for you after all the trouble I've caused you." Her hand gently pressed into his skin to convey her sincerity.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand from his leg and held it in both of his as he spun to into a crouch before her. "You d- don't- don't owe me an-anything!"

Persephone was a little hurt by his reaction. "But... Please? I can rub your shoulders... or your back. I promise I'll do a good job," she offered, her wide eyes full of pleading. She sounded almost as if she _needed_ to help him, seemingly oblivious that it was her nearness that was causing his distress.

Hades almost whimpered while every swear he had ever learned raced through his mind. He could never say "no" when she looked at him like that, or when he did he'd cave only seconds later. He swallowed thickly and tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't disappoint her, but he couldn't. Why couldn't he come up with anything?! Could it be because he really did want to feel her hands on his skin, delighting him, caring for him? Oh, _gods_ , he wanted that. With a guilty conscience and a small, nervous smile, he nodded. "If that would... make you happy."

"It would!" The smile she gave him could banish the darkness from The Underworld. "Now, turn around and just think soothing thoughts," she instructed, directing his movements with her hands on his shoulders. She had to stand up to properly reach her target. Hades was so much bigger than her. "Just face forward unless you want to get an eyeful."

This time he did whimper, and shut his eyes for good measure.

Her touch was delicate as she worked her thumbs into the cowl of his neck, gradually leaning harder into the muscles there. "Your trapezius is really tight. Let me know if my pressure is too much, or not enough, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered.

She smiled again as a soft flutter danced in her belly. Her mother would be _furious_ about this. Little Kore from the Mortal Realm giving a massage to a gorgeous man. Naked! She bit her lip in delight and really dug her thumbs in, eliciting a deep moan from him. It made her entire body tingle, all the way down to her toes. A crown of vibrant blue flowers sprung out across her scalp and she shivered.

"You alright?" Hades asked, instinctively turning his head toward her. She caught him though, with her hand on his cheek, before he saw anything. "Sssorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you see me. I was only respecting your boundaries."

He snorted. "A little late for that, don'tcha think?"

"Oh..." Persephone stopped and removed her hands from him, taking a wide step back. "I-I'm sorry... I just... After today, I just wanted to be close to you."

Now he felt like a jerk. "Kore, wait," he said at hearing the gentle sloshing of her retreat. "Please don't apologise. You're right — it has been an _extremely_ stressful day." He motioned over his shoulders for her to place her hands in his. When she did, he drew one of them forward and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Then he did the same with the other. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. If it really makes you feel better, then please, don't stop."

Her fingers tingled where his lips made contact and warmth surged up her arms when he placed her hands back on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm actually flattered that you're always so willing to touch me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

He didn't really know how to answer that without making it sound like he was fishing for sympathy, so he just shrugged. The movement reminded Persephone that she had a task to perform and set back to rolling her thumbs up the sides of his neck.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Hades tipped his head forward. It was like his body was trying to follow the course of her fingers as they dragged over his skin. A gasp sucked into his lungs when he felt her fingernails scrape up the back of his head, threading and tugging at his hair as she grazed his scalp. He swore when his whole body shuddered with pleasure.

"I'm glad you think so... I really like how your hair gets curly when it dries." She grinned, taking her own pleasure in his as she slowly worked her way toward his temples, pressing her soft body against his back. He felt so warm, especially with her being exposed to the air.

He went completely rigid beneath her. Both luxuriating in and fretting over her pliant curves pushing into him so intimately. "Kore?"

"Why do I make you so nervous? Half the time you seem fine, but the rest of the time..." Her fingers moved down to his ears where she caressed the tender flesh behind them and traced around the outer edges before stroking the lobes.

He was breathing heavily now. She had barely done anything and he already felt like he was going to explode. "I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Like right now." Her hands moved back down his neck. "It's just a massage." Her fingertips skated across his collar bones before her palm came to rest right in the center of his chest. "And I can feel your heart beating so fast," she whispered right by his ear.

Hades trapped her hand with his against his sternum and looked at her. "Is this really just a massage?" His voice sounded much huskier than he'd intended. He was genuinely curious if this was her standard, because they'd already established that she's very physical with her affection, but he'd only ever been touched like this in very specific situations and not nearly so lovingly.

"Maybe..." 

"Kore... I—"

"You said you wanted me."

"I did say that... but I shouldn't have."

"So, you don't want me." It wasn't phrased as a question.

"No! I-I mean yes!" He pushed his hand through his hair, frazzled. "I mean of course I do! But that's not—"

Persephone's lips caught his, interrupting him. She felt him pause before relaxing into the kiss, his fingers cupping around the back of her head, getting tangled in her damp waves. She hummed and slid around him, letting her own weight pull her down until Hades caught her in his arms. It made for a much better angle.

He held her to him, careful to keep her hidden by the water, now scattered with fallen petals, while also keeping her from discovering the physical evidence of how she made him feel. It was an incredibly difficult task to focus on while their lips and teeth and tongues danced around each other, nipping and pulling and sliding between their shared breaths. All he really wanted to think about was her — get lost in her — but that would be totally, irresponsibly reprehensible.

"Wait— Sweetness—" he tried, unable to keep himself from indulging. "We need to— We need to stop—" 

"Why?"

"Because—" He sighed, plating one last kiss to her lips before nuzzling along the side of her nose. "Because we don't want you turning into a bunch of butterflies again." A flimsy excuse.

"Hmm. You may have a point—" She repaid his kiss with another. "But how else will I overcome that if you don't let me get more practice?" Then she kissed him again, letting it linger a bit before drawing back.

A soft chuckle reverberated in his chest. "You plan on kissing me until you don't get excited anymore?"

"No. I plan on kissing you until I can kiss you even longer."

"Those are some big plans you've got," he teased, letting her slip out of his arms. It took her a moment to orient herself and Hades froze, his insides filled with dread, when her thigh brushed against his swollen member. He had done so well to ignore it, but now that it had felt the pleasure of stimulation, however slight, it was all he could do to remain still.

"Hey, are you okay?" Persephone asked when she saw the terrified look on his face.

"I'm fine," he weezed. Maybe she didn't notice?

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you look like you're about to pass out..." Why did he always get like this? No one else had ever acted the way he does around her. It just didn't make sense because, as much as she didn't like to think about it, she knew he wasn't a virgin. Sure, she was startled too when he grazed her, and her heart definitely skipped. If it had been anyone else she would be terrified, but he wasn't anyone else. He was Hades. "It's perfectly normal, ya know." She gestured.

His face burned from mortification. So much for her not noticing. Maybe he could just drown himself. Or teleport into a volcano. Anything to escape.

A bright blush illuminated her cheeks as well and her voice became small. "I-I could help... if you want."

"Wha-at?!" he squeaked in a feverish panic.

"I mean... I've never done it before, but I've heard that it can get really painful if you don't take care of it." It was completely true that she'd never done that sort of thing before, but she had seen it. Accidentally. Once. It had fascinated her at the time, watching a mortal man take care of himself, and now she wanted to help take care of Hades. Partly out of curiosity, but mostly because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Persephone, no!" he snapped. "That is completely out of the question!"

"But I—"

_"Absolutely not!"_

_"Why are you so **afraid of me?!** "_

"I'm not!"

"You keep saying that you want me! But then when I try you just push me away again!"

_"Persephone—"_

"Am I really so horrible?! That the very idea is just so—"

_"I'M AFRAID OF **ME!!** "_ His voice rang around them, amplified by the marble walls. He knew his eyes had gone red, blazing, just like hers, and had to shut them to block out the way she was looking at him — full of hurt and worry and something akin to betrayal. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve _any_ of this. He retreated to the wall, far away from her, and let his head fall back with a * _thump_.*

For several minutes, neither of them spoke. The silence was infinitely more deafening than their shouts.

"Well... At least I'm not hard anymore," Hades attempted to lighten the mood, but it fell flat. He didn't know why he always did that. His therapist said it was a coping mechanism. All bad jokes aside, he was actually still semi erect, only now he was also frustrated for an entirely different reason — mostly with himself. He was older — so much older — he should have had more control of his actions. It should have never gotten to this point.

Persephone stayed where he left her, watching the floral remnants drifting around her. Maybe she really was horrible. She certainly felt horrible. It was an understatement to say that she understood a person saying one thing and meaning another — especially under stress... "I'm sorry I pushed you," she mumbled. "It was wrong of me to do that." 

"I'm sorry I yelled."

Another silence stretched between them. This time it was Persephone who broke it.

"Can I ask why you're afraid of yourself?" She was watching him again, looking like she might cry at any moment. "I get it... if you don't want to tell me."

Hades sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "What a question." He had a plethora of reasons for being afraid of himself and many more for hating himself, but he knew what she wanted to know. Reaching out, he beckoned for her with his hand. Her palm slid into his, without hesitation, and he pulled her close, snug against his side. "I'm... I'm afraid of the things I want. I'm afraid of getting carried away — of hurting you or pressuring you to do something you don't want—"

"Like I did to you." Like had been done to her before.

He gently silenced her with a finger. "I'm afraid of how I feel about you, because I don't deserve to—"

"That's nonsense!" she said, pulling his hand away. "You're allowed to have feelings, Hades." She turned to face him without leaving his side. "I know I do."

A smile quirked at his lips. "I know you do, too. You're pretty upfront about them. It's kind of refreshing."

"So what's the problem?" If they both had feelings for each other, then why was it so difficult for them to do something about it? 

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"Well, your rules, for one. Pretty sure this is breaking pretty much all of them."

"Pff, I already apologized for that and admitted it was stupid." Persephone waved her hand dismissively. "I think I just panicked at the time. What else ya got?"

"Your maidenship?" He was curious as to how she could brush off that glaring reality.

"I mean... Nobody ever said we had to go all the way... Right?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh, I'm already in trouble..." she said, but didn't elaborate as to whether she meant because of him or something else. She could practically see the gears turning inside his head, trying to puzzle it out.

"What about our age difference? A lot of people would be upset about that."

"So let them be upset." She shrugged. "We're both adults. And immortal. What is age to us?"

Hades couldn't help the faint smile that crossed his face. She was certainly wearing him down. "Okay, what about your mother?"

Her face fell. She didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know... I suppose she'll already be disappointed with me. Why not make it worth it?"

"I really don't think I'm worth all that," he said, tucking Persephone's hair behind her ear.

She grabbed his hand in both of hers and held it to her cheek. "Well I do. And, for the record, I'm not afraid of you. Being with you is the safest I've felt ever since moving to Olympus and I know you respect me. You've shown me so many times... I really am sorry I wasn't respectful to you earlier." She felt his lips against her forehead and allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

"It's alright, Sweetness. I know you just wanted to help."

"I did — I still do — but that doesn't make it right. I just... I want you to feel good. I want you to feel valued and I want to be the one that makes you feel that way and be the one that lets you know you _do_ deserve it. Not just for _that_ kind of stuff, but all the time." She crawled into his lap so she could look at him properly. "I understand it being scary. It scares me too sometimes. Everything is happening so fast and who knows what kind of trouble it'll cause, but I do know how I feel when I'm with you."

"Oh, Kore..." he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers, "just getting to be around you makes me feel good. Like nothing I've ever experienced before. To be honest, I don't really know what to do with it."

"Well... you could kiss me again," she suggested hopefully. "But-but only if you want to! I'm not trying to—"

His mouth connected with hers, derailing her train of thought before pulling away slightly. "I always want to," he rumbled, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Oh..." A beat passed and she grabbed him, his head between her hands, crushing her mouth to his. There were no preliminaries this time. No sensual foreplay or teasing caresses. He immediately sought entry, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, lapping at the seam that kept him out. She opened for him, humming as she held him right where she wanted him.

Large hands circled around her back, drawing her closer until her breasts pillowed against his chest. Every time they kissed was intoxicating. She didn't even realize she was moving when she straddled one of Hades' thighs or when her body rocked against his. All she knew was that she wanted to feel him wherever she could. 

He hissed through his teeth, breaking the kiss, when he felt her grind against his hip. His aching cock was lodged firmly between his groin and her leg and he craved so badly to reciprocate the movement that he was shaking.

"You lied to me earlier," Persephone accused, but sounding more blissed than reproachful.

"What?"

"You said you weren't hard anymore." She rubbed her thigh against him again.

_"Uhnnng_... I... did say that... But I shouldn't have..." His voice was strained — somewhere between miserable and euphoric as he shuddered.

"You feel so tense," she whispered, resting her forehead to his. "Can I help?"

It sounded like he huffed out a laugh, but she couldn't be sure. He was panting in deep, measured breaths; jaw ticking as he clenched his teeth. His eyes were shut tight and eyebrows drawn. She could still feel his fingers clutching at her back and the occasional quick jerk of his hips. She realized he was trying to calm himself.

"Hades?"

He finally looked at her. His eyes were glassy and blown; only a thin ring of bright red was visible around his pupils. 

"Hades, can I help? Can I touch you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out at first. Then finally a raspy "okay."

"Okay," Persephone echoed. She eased back, creating enough space for her hand to dip between them. Her fingers traced down the rigid muscles of his abdomen, using his body as a guide. When she found him, she blushed all the way down her chest. He was so big and swollen and _throbbing!_ "You'll have to show me what to do." 

Without speaking, Hades wrapped his fist around hers, completely covering it. He started slow, stroking himself with her hand. Up and down a few times, then adding a little twist at the end. "Like that." His breathing became more rapid the faster he directed her.

His grip tightened, showing her the pressure he needed. She could feel his veins pulsing against her palm and the slide of his sheath. It was a surreal experience, thrilling, even — holding his pleasure in her hand. Every stifled cry and heavy moan sent a shockwave down her spine that eventually blossomed into an indescribable flutter that had her seeking her own relief with his leg still between her thighs.

He guided her thumb over the weeping head of his cock and he bucked. Even under water she could distinguish the slick texture of his precum as she smeared it over the tip.

After that, his instruction ended, no longer able to focus. He either had to take over entirely, commanded by instinct, or leave it to concentrate only on how Persephone tended him. Either way, he wouldn't last long and he both anticipated and dreaded it, because it was guaranteed to be a painful release.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked, breathless as she watched every expression that crossed his face. He truly was a beautiful man.

"Yes! _Fuck, yes!_ I'm- I'm getting close!"

She already knew that. She could feel the little changes happening beneath his skin.

"Kore! ... Kiss me!"

Before she could move, he pulled her forward, smashing his mouth to hers, graceless and demanding. His tongue shoved past her lips, pouring into her every pent up frustration of the day and every pleasure — she did the same. He gripped her hips, helping her to ride his leg. She was so wet and the slip of her sex gliding over his skin sent him over the edge.

The vibrations of his grunts filled her mouth until he could no longer maintain their kiss. His clipped moans turned into a deep, reverberating groan as he came.

Persephone's eyes went wide, feeling Hades' teeth clamp down on her shoulder as he continued to charge through his orgasm, hips pitching forward in hard, driving thrusts. He quivered and twitched in her hand as he spent himself until his whole body finally collapsed bonelessly against her.

She uncurled her fingers from him and wrapped her arms around his ribcage. They didn't move for a long time while the aftershocks pulsed through him. Everything was over sensitized — to the point that the hot bath water was almost too much. He sluggishly lifted his head and noticed the red mark on Persephone's shoulder along with the indentations of teeth.

"Shit!" He jerked back, suddenly alert. "Kore, are you okay?!" His fingertips traced frantically over the bite. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realize— Why didn't you stop me?! I would have—"

"I didn't want you to stop." She touched his hand and smiled at him, genuinely happy, but tired. "It doesn't hurt... How do you feel? Better?"

Hades just stared at her for several seconds, dumbstruck, until low rumble started in his chest then he began to chuckle. His chuckle grew until he was full on laughing. It hurt. His muscles were sore and tender, but he couldn't help it! "Do I feel better? Persephone, I feel amazing! You! You are absolutely brilliant!" he gushed, the smile evident in his voice as he buried his face against her neck.

His mood was infectious and soon she was laughing too, her head resting affectionately against his. 

"What about you? How do you feel?" 

"Me? I feel..." How _did_ she feel? Certainly she'd never known anything like it 'til now. Her release had been small, she was too focused on Hades, but it was still definitely a good feeling. A happy feeling. "Like I'm glowing on the inside."

"That good, huh? You did seem to be enjoying yourself, from what I can remember. I think I blacked out there towards the end."

"It was certainly a side of you I've never seen before... I wouldn't mind seeing it again sometime." She blushed, holding her plump pout between her teeth.

"I'm sure that could be arranged, Sweetness." He nuzzled under her jaw. "I'll try to do better next time." 

.

.

.

"Ugh. Now I've gotta clean the bath."

**Author's Note:**

> A huge "THANK YOU" to my friends Verdi, Roseless, and Daalex for being my compasses during a brainstorm and pointing me in a direction.


End file.
